Secret
by TalkingSalad12
Summary: AU! Everyone at the restaurant knows that the chef, Archer and the waitress Hakuno don't get along. It's obvious to everyone they hate each other... But is that really the case? One-shot, lemon


Secret

"That test was so hard," Rin whined as she changed into her waitress uniform.

"Don't complain Rin, that's my thing," Hakuno said as she finished changing, "Besides we still have work to do."

"Do you have to remind me?" Rin asked.

"I found that test rather simple," Rani said as she waited for the other two by the door waiting.

"That's because I'm pretty sure you're a robot," Rin said.

"No, I am flesh and blood," Rani said, pinching her cheek to prove her point.

"It was a joke Rani," Hakuno sighed.

"Oh," Rani said as they exited the changing room.

"But Rin was right, that test was hard," Hakuno said.

"Perhaps if you studied it wouldn't have been so difficult."

Hakuno froze in agitation, "I know that voice," she turned towards the source, "Archer!"

One of the chef's stood there, leaning against a wall, "But then again I doubt your brain is capable of holding information for long periods at a time."

Hakuno seethed, "Don't you have anything better to do than piss me off?"

"My shift doesn't start for another five minutes," the chef looked at his watch, "So… no."

Hakuno stood there and growled for a minute before Rin intervened, "Come on Hakuno, our shift's about to start, take that frustration and use it into getting tips." The pig tailed girl pushed the agitated Hakuno out of the hallway. Rani stood there for a minute.

"I don't understand why you agitate her at whatever chance you seem to have," Rani said.

Archer shrugged, "Her expressions are amusing."

Rani just tilted her head. Then she followed the two.

Hakuno wiped the table off in fury. Rin could sense her rage and decided to try and talk her down.

"Let me guess," Rin said when she approached, "Archer?"

"It's like he lives to make my job unbearable," Hakuno said, "Right before I brought a customer his food he said, 'try not to drop it this time.' I haven't dropped anything in months."

With the table now clean, Hakuno grabbed the tray full of dirty dishes.

"You two seem to pretty much hate each other," Rin said as she followed, "I get it, he can be irritating. He mouths off to me too, but he's kinda handsome."

The two entered the kitchen. Hakuno began to unload her tray onto the rack, "I don't see what's so great about that guy. If you want to make a pass at that jerk good luck. I wouldn't be caught dead with him."

"Um, Hakuno…"

"I mean, who does he think he is?" Hakuno asked, "So he's a full-time chef and we're part time waitresses in high school. Sure, he's supposed to tell us if we do something wrong, because he's our senior, technically, but not make comments on things like how we wear our hair, or what music we like to listen on breaks…"

"Hakuno…"

"And he sure as hell can't comment on how we do in school, if he was here right now," Hakuno swung her hand out dramatically, "I would give him a…"

The sound of a plate breaking interrupted her. Hakuno felt her face go pale, Rin looked even paler.

"Give me what?"

… Oh, that was why. Hakuno slowly turned around to see Archer, he was smiling, almost innocently, but you could feel the rage radiating off of him. There is an unspoken rule in the restaurant business: Never, make a mess in a chef's kitchen.

"How long was he standing there?"

"Around the time you said, 'you wouldn't be caught dead with him,'" Rin said.

"Rin," Archer began, "How about you clean this mess up." He grabbed Hakuno's arm, "Hakuno and I need to discuss about how to behave inside a kitchen."

"Wait," Hakuno panicked, "I'll clean it up, it's my mess, right Rin?"

"Where's that dust pin," Rin pretended she didn't hear anything and was looking through a supply closet.

"No, Rin don't abandon me," Hakuno cried as Archer dragged her out of the kitchen.

Rani noticed Rin was now waiting a table that Hakuno was an hour earlier. When she went to a kitchen to pick up an order, Rin did as well. Rani then asked, "Why are you waiting on that table? Isn't it Hakuno's?"

"Yeah, but she accidently broke something… inside the kitchen. The last time I saw her, Archer was taking her to be scolded," Rin said.

"Oh dear," Rani said.

"'Oh dear' is right," Rin sighed, "I remember the first time being scolded. It went on for like an hour, he wouldn't shut up about how to handle the food being carried to the table."

"Mine lasted two," Rani said, "I still remember Archer telling me about how to talk to customers properly."

"And then there's Hakuno," Rin said, "That poor girl gets scolded, by Archer a lot. I would hate to be her right now."

In the basement was the storeroom. It was where the restaurant kept their extra tables and chairs. Normally no one went down there, unless a table was too wobbly and needed to be replaced. So usually it was quiet, except now, the sound of someone panting had filled the air.

Hakuno was leaning forward, her hands bracing herself against the wall. The front of her uniform was open, reveling her lacy blue bra. Hanging from her neck was a ring on a chain. A hand was fondling one of her covered breasts, another had gone beneath her skirt and was massaging her clothed womanhood. With every stroke, with every squeeze she let out a moan. She doubted she'd be standing if Archer wasn't holding her.

The chef in question was holding her to his bare back. The top part of his uniform and apron were on a chair. They'd be less likely to get dirty. Hakuno gave another loud moan as he gave her another stroke, "… Archer."

"What was that about not being 'caught dead' with me?" He asked as he breathed into her ear.

Hakuno shivered, "Y-you know… I… didn't mean…"

"Are you saying you want me to stop," Archer asked. His hands began to retreat.

"No," Hakuno cried out, "Please… don't stop…"

Archer smirked, "See, is listening to me so awful?"

Hakuno could only moan. He turned her over so her back was against the wall, he sealed his lips over hers. He slid the rest of the top off her shoulders. His lips trailed down to her neck where he began to kiss and suck. His hand twirled the ring around in his fingers for a second before it went to her back and unhooked the bra. He pushed the now loose under garment up, revealing her perky breasts. Without wasting time, his lips wrapped around the right nipple, while the other breast fondled and pinched the other. Hakuno moaned at the feeling in her chest. Her hands ran through his white locks in appreciation.

Archer swapped to the other breast. Hakuno let loose another moan. She could moan as loud as she wanted. No one was going to go down there, he locked the door. Right now she was his and no one else's. The moaning increased, when his hand returned under her skirt. This time it also went under her panties. Sliding the garment down her legs and off one foot. Archer had spent enough time on her chest. He removed his mouth and hand. He lifted up the skirt until it was bunched around her waist. He lifted a leg over his shoulder, his hands securing her sides. He didn't want her to fall. He gazed at her womanhood. Slick and wet and waiting for more from him. He gently blew on it gently. Hakuno shivered at the cold air. Then finally he gave her a lick.

Hakuno threw her head back at the pleasure. Archer licked her, inside of her like she was made of nectar. Her hands combed through his hair. Partially to keep support, despite his hands and shoulder holding her steady.

"Archer…" she moaned. Then he added a finger and began to suck on her clit. That was enough to push her over the edge, "Archer!" She nearly screamed as she came. Hakuno leaned into the wall as exhaustion over took her. She was brought down gently onto Archer's lap. She saw through half lidded eyes, him licking her essence off his lips.

"You're quite delicious," he took her chin and had her face up, "Here have a taste." He kissed her. She opened her mouth, so his tongue could enter. She could taste herself on his tongue, she moaned in lust as her tongue wrestled with his for dominance. When they parted a small string of saliva connected their mouths for a few seconds before falling away. Hakuno closed her eyes and tried to recover stamina, she knew she didn't have time when she heard the clinking of Archer's buckle come undone.

His arms went under her knees, successfully spreading her legs. Her arms went around his neck for support when she felt herself being lifted into the air. Her back was supported by the wall. She felt something hard and hot tease her entrance, but it didn't enter. Damn it, he was teasing her. She knew his game, she wouldn't get it, unless she begged.

"Please," she whispered timidly.

"Please what?" She could feel his grin against her neck, "I can't give you something unless you tell me what it is you want."

She wanted to deny him that satisfaction. Wait him out until _he_ gave in, for once, because she could feel his desire teasing against her core. But her body was anxious, willing, she needed it, she needed him. She swallowed her pried and did what he wanted, "Please… Fuck me."

The next thing that came out of her was a surprise squeal. Archer had buried himself into her, all the way to the hilt, before pulling back almost all the way out, before plunging back in. He repeated this process until he had a steady rhythm. Hakuno clung to Archer like her life depended on it. Her hand holding and feeling his back, feeling every muscle that moved every time he thrusted into her. She moaned every time he reached a certain part of her, that brought back that delicious feeling, more intensely than his tongue or fingers did. The urge to kiss him, made her press her lips to his. The opened their mouths for an open mouth kiss as their tongues danced together. She was almost there… just a few more thrusts.

Hakuno threw her head back as she came. Releasing another pleasure filled scream as she came. Archer thrusted a few more times before grunting. Hakuno felt something sticky and warm spread through her womb, signaling Archer's release. They slid to the ground, both panting, clinging to each other, waiting for the exhaustion to fade.

Finally, Hakuno had enough energy to speak, "You know, this doesn't really count as a punishment."

Archer had moved her, so he could withdraw from her body, but she still rested in his lap, "You'll be tired and exhausted for the rest of your shift. That'll make it more difficult to do your job."

Hakuno grumbled. Yeah, that was true.

"You know if we're ever caught, we'll both get fired," Hakuno reminded.

"I'm sure the boss will understand, after all I did introduce my fiancé."

"I'm sure having sex with me in the basement was not what he had in mind."

"I'm sure he had an idea it would happen."

Hakuno sighed, "When I finally tell Rin I'm engaged, she's going to kill me. Hell, I don't even want to know what the school would do if they know."

"That's why we're keeping it secret until you graduate next spring," Archer reminded. Hakuno sighed before giving him another kiss.

"You're lucky I love you." Archer grinned.

Finally, work was over for Hakuno, she quickly changed back into her school uniform, the last thing she wanted Rin and Rani to see was her engagement ring on her necklace. She couldn't wear it normally in public, so she wore it on a necklace. She never wanted to take it off.

"Seriously, Hakuno," Rin said, "I can't believe you turn down every guy who asks you out."

"You think I should go out with Shinji?" Hakuno asked horrified. That little weasel asked her out earlier that day.

"Hell, no," Rin said, "What kind of friend would I be if I encouraged that? No, I mean don't you want a nice boyfriend?"

 _I'm already engaged, but I can't tell her that._ "There'll be plenty of time for that when I graduate and have a stable job." Hakuno said.

"You sound like an old teacher. What I mean is I don't want you to be alone," Rin said, "Your parents are dead, aren't you lonely?"

"I got you and Rani, don't I?" Hakuno asked.

"Hey I'm serious."

Hakuno just laughed.

"You know, it's weird you've never invited me over," Rin said.

"Well," Hakuno said nervously, "I'm really messy. My place is a like a junkyard that will collapse if you don't know where to step. I wouldn't endanger you like that."

"Hm," Rin narrowed her eyes.

Archer's shift was finally done. He left out the back. He thought about what to make for dinner that night when he saw Hakuno, leaning against the wall playing with her phone.

"Hakuno." She looked up from her phone and smiled.

"I thought you went home already."

"I decided today I wanted to walk home with you," she smiled. Archer just chuckled.

"Come on, you can help me decide what we'll have tonight." He wrapped his arm around her as they walked through the night, discussing the plans for dinner.

They reached the house they shared. Hakuno sighed, "Finally home, it's been a long day."

"Don't whine, you're not a child anymore," Archer said before giving her a kiss.

"Ahem." The two divided and looked behind them. There standing with her arms crossed was Rin, "It seems you haven't been completely honest with me Hakuno." She was smiling but her aura was far from friendly.

"Rin," Hakuno squeaked, "Um, look… we can explain right, Archer."

"I'll get dinner started," Archer had already walked through the front door.

"No, don't go," Hakuno slumped onto the fence, "How could you leave your fiancé defenseless like this."

"Did you just say fiancé?"

Hakuno looked up. Her engagement ring was hanging from her neck in plain view.

"Um…" Hakuno said.

Rin looked mad, "How about we start with what you two really did after you broke that damn plate?"

 **Still not enough good Archer x Hakuno fics**


End file.
